The Blood Orchard
by WitchHunterRaven
Summary: Meryl is kiddnapped by a deranged man who seeks revenge on Vash for the death of his loved ones from one of his hijinx. The man threatens to kill Meryl if Vash does not do his sinful and unmerciful deeds. VM fic RR. No flames please.
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Meryl is kiddnapped by a crazed and psychotic guy who's family was killed by one of Vash's hijinx. The only way to save Meryl is to do numerous painful deeds of sin and dispare. How far would Vash go to save Meryl?  
  
Disclamer: I dont own Trigun  
  
Author's Note: This is my first serious fic so cut me some slack. This was an idea I've been juggling around in my head for some time and well I decided to take the leap and submit it in.This fic is rated PG-13 for some violent content and sexual situations. (but this chapter is pretty clean) This is a V/M fic and I think you might like it. No flames please. If you dont like it dont read it. Review after you are finished with this chapter. Thanks.  
  
It was a plain and normal day on the planet of Gunsmoke in the town of December. Vash decided to take a break from his travels to relax and kick back for a couple of weeks. He sat there at the table, eating multiple sandwiches that Meryl had made for him.  
  
"Mmm tfees are frelly goob" Vash said with his mouth full. Meryl groaned, setting down another plate of salmon sandwiches in front of Vash. His eyes grew wide as he malled the plate of turkey.  
  
"Don't you have any manners at all?" Meryl snapped watching him eat the sandwiches with no mercy. He opened his mouth to speak but Meryl shot him a evil look and he swallowed the sandwich mix in his mouth instantly and smiled.  
  
"Sorry Meryl, I haven't eaten in almost a week, I was starving, good thing you were here." He picked up another sandwich and countinued his feast. Meryl smiled at Vash holding the serving tray to her chest watching Vash slightly amused as she finally turned and walked back into the kitchen and began washing dishes. At the sound of dishes clanking together, Vash craned his neck to look just past the kitchen door seeing only part of Meryl. He got up, wiping his mouth and walked silently to the door way. He leaned against the other side of the door listening to her hum the song that Rem used to sing on occaisions when they sat outside and ate lunch back on the seeds ship.  
  
He smiled to himself and mouthed the words to the song, turning his head to peek through the door. 'Meryl...she's stuck with me all this time, no one has done this before...not like she did. Everytime I've gotten into trouble she was always there....' he thought listening to the water run and the dishes clack. 'Now I have to be there for her...like she was there for me. I'll make a promise, I'll stay with you. Always.'  
  
Meryl stopped humming the song and wiped the sweat from her forehead. She had been working in the kitchen all morning and needed to go shopping for dinner. She looked up at the clock and groaned, countinuing with the dishes, until she felt a hand on hers. She quickly let go of the plate, startled, looking up. Vash smiled catching the plate with ease and began washing it in the soapy water.  
  
"Vash, what are you doing? I don't have time for your games. I h-"  
  
"Go ahead and go shopping." Vash interrupted her, setting the plate onto the clean stack and smiled at her. "You made me lunch, the least I can do is clean the mess." He said flashing his charming smile. She flushed and nodded at him, walking to the table to gather her things.  
  
"I really appreciate this Vash, I need to get dinner for tonight and I have to take care of some errands. I have so much to do and so little time." She searched through the mountain of papers and placed her hand on her head thinking to herself.   
  
"Where is it?" She scrambled around the kitchen looking around the floor and she ran into the Vash looking up at him holding her purse.  
  
"Looking for this?" He said, handing her the purse. She hesitated to take it at first, then nodded to him. "I'll be back in about in 2 hours but Millie should be back from babysitting by then. Please PLEASE Vash stay out of trouble."   
  
She swung her purse over her shoulder and walked out the door. Closing it, she began heading down the street. Vash sighed, thinking about how busy Meryl was and how she never took a break. He shrugged it off and countinued on the dishes humming the song from before.  
  
Meryl wandered down the marketplace street looking at her list of things she has to do. It had been about 3 hours since she left and she only had 1 more thing to take care of. She was so relived that Vash took over the dishes or should would have been at least 30 minutes behind. Meryl walked into the bakery feeling the fans blow in her direction while scanning the items around the shop. She walked to the counter and rang the bell. An old man covered in flour walked in while wiping his hands on a towel.  
  
"What can I do for you, little lady?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I need 4 loaves of bread please." She glanced behind the man and saw that there was a special on donuts, $$4 for a dozen. She instantly decided to get Vash something to thank him for doing the dishes. "And a dozen donuts," she added. The man nodded and wandered into the back to retrive her order. It was so quiet in that little shop. It was dusty and pretty worn down. That shop had indeed seen better days. It had a few leaks here and there, small holes in the wall but the shop was sanitary enough. She didnt feel completly comfortable alone in that room. She had a suspicous feeling that someone was watching her. Even when she knew she was alone. Still, something told her that someone or something was there.   
  
She heard a little scramble behind the stacked boxes of flour and yeast, making her spin around, her eyes shooting across the room rapidly. She let out a nervous laugh and smiled. "Get a hold of yourself Meryl. You're just stressed out, imagining things. There's nothing there...." As her curiousity got the best of her as she turned her head and looked at the window seeing a dark and tall figure at the window and it seemed to be staring at her through the window.   
  
Suddenly the baker walked into the door with the bread and the donuts in his arms, and began bagging them for her. She quickly turned back around leaning on the counter, running her fingers through her hair. She blinked a few times and looked behind her to find that the figure was gone. She sighed with relife and blamed it all on her imagination. Obviously she was stressed out and needed to get back. It was already 6 pm and Millie was probably back from the Henson's babysitting job. She needed to get back to type her report.   
  
"Pardon me, ma'am! That will be $$20!" he bellowed.  
  
Meryl snapped out of her trance and looked up at the man, "Oh yes of course. I'm sorry, I was just in deep thought." She removed her purse from her sholder and dug through it to find the money, handing it to the man. He took the money and placed it into the wooden regiester. The man's plump hands counted the change and handed it to Meryl. She took the money and stuffed it in her purse. She snatched the bag nodding to the gentleman. "Thank you sir."   
  
Meryl walked towards the door and looked over at the window one more time. She walked out the door, observing the streets of the deserted marketplace and watching the remaining shops beginning to close up.   
  
"Wow, I guess I am late. It is a Sunday after all." Meryl glanced at her watch reading 6:15pm. The young woman began to power walk down the street so she can get back. Meryl stopped and looked down at an alley wondering if she should take that certain path. It was short, easy and it would save her at least half an ile.   
  
"Take the path, I have to get back and fast." She took a deep breath and wandered down the dark alley, clutching the bag to her chest. She glanced over her back constantly and began to slow her walk. Meryl felt a gust past the back of her neck as she spun around, looking around in fear. She began walking backwards, slowly looking at the direction she felt the wind come from. It was bad enough that the day was hectic and busy. She didnt want to loose her mind along with her time. Meryl wimpered and turned around, countinuing her walk towards her street.  
  
A person whizzed past in front of her. It was almost impossible to tell it was a human. She yet out a yelp of surprise, almost dropping the bags.  
  
"Wh- who's there?" she stuttered, studying the dark corner the person had ran into. The young woman's legs began to shake while waiting for a reply from the figure. Meryl stood there for about 3 minutes until deciding to countinue walking. The streetlights dimmed on the alley giving her limited sight of her surroundings. Suddenly, Meryl stopped, hearing faint footsteps behind her. Clutching the bag tighter, she countinued her walk. She bit her lip and closed her eyes tightly, quickening her pace. The footsteps continued, getting gradually louder and faster. Meryl gasped and ran down the alley as fast as she could. 'Please, please, please, please,' she thought, rapidly trying to escape from the quickening footsteps behind her. She turned the corner sharply and stopped at the door attempting to open it finding it was locked. She gasped turning the doorknob hard trying to open it. Her eyes looked up and saw the figure was approching from the alley. Meryl snatched her purse off of her arm after setting down the groceries and began searching for the keys. Her eyes widen seeing that she had forgotten her keys by the sink. Picking the grocerys up she began banging at the door as hard as she can.  
  
"Vash! Millie! Open the door please! Vash!" she countinued banging almost in tears seeing the shadow of the myserty figure flip a knife back in forth. The banging countinued until the door flew open as Meryl fell into the arms of Vash dropping the grocerys and her purse and leaning against the door closing it instantly and holding onto Vash's trenchcoat.  
  
"Meryl! What happened? Whats the matter?" Vash asked feeling her trimble in his arms. He looked at the door glaring at it while comforting the hystarical Meryl in his arms. 'Someones after Meryl......? Why?' Vash thought to himself.   
  
Vash looked down at Meryl rubbing her back "Hey hey whats the matter? What happened?" he asked with a soft voice. Meryl stopped crying and looked up into Vash's eyes becoming lost in the green pools of compassion. "I....I..." she began to studder.  
  
"Oh my goodness! Meryl! Whats the matter?" Millie shouted rushing over to Meryl's side to see if she was ok. Meryl tried to hide the tears from her worried friend. "I'm ok, its nothing, I was just a little scared thats all. Thats me paranoid Meryl. Heh." Vash had a confused look on his face shifting his gaze to Millie. "Are you sure your ok Meryl? You had me worried." Millie asked hugging Meryl softly. "Yes I'm sure Millie, don't worry about me." She picked up her purse and the groceries that were dropped on the floor and placing them back in the bag. "I'm just a little tired and delutional. I just need to cook and get some rest and I'll be just fine." Meryl began to unpack the groceries. Vash still had his eyes fixed on the door wanting to know why Meryl was so frightened. He was worried....really worried.  
  
"Oh no you dont Meryl!" Millie scolded taking the groceries from her hands.   
  
"Millie, what are you doing? I have to cook dinner." she said trying to retrive the loaf from her friend. Millie shook her head and pushed her friend to the back to her room. "No way, Meryl! You have been working hard all day and you indeed need a break. I will cook dinner for tonight but for now you should take a shower and I'll bring you some dinner. You deserve a break." Millie chirped pushing Meryl into the room. "But, Millie..." she stopped in the middle of her sentence and decided that arguing with Millie was futile. She was always going to loose. Meryl nodded to Millie agreeing with her, "I guess your right...I do need to take a break. After all, I have been on my feet all day and I could use a shower." Millie smiled glad that Meryl had finally come to her senses. Meryl sat on her bed thinking to herself. Thinking about the person in the alley. Who was that? Had they been the one in the bakery? Have they been watching her all day? The young woman pulled her knees to her chest hoping that it was just your ordinary thug and he had no other buisness with her....if he did....she didnt know what she would do.  
  
AN: There ya go, someone is after Meryl. But who? And Why? R+R and I'll post the next chapter Asap. Thanks. I am also open to any suggestions to improve my work.  
  
WitchHunterRaven 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: The second chapter to my story. I swear I had constant writers' block throughout this whole chapter. I could barely think straight with school and all. This chapter, I think, is quite good but if this story is so unpopular that people will threaten to burn down my house then I will remove it. I would also like to add that I had gotten into the habit of double spacing after every sentence because of my high school keyboarding class. So please excuse me if you see one of those. This chapter might be a little rushed but I wanted to submit this because it might be a while before I post again. Also my beta reader quit on me and I couldn't find another one but I am hiring. So, if there are tons and tons of grammical errors I'm sorry. Like I said before, this is my first actual fanfic. The rest were just little test drives that weren't serious. I read over the chapter about four times so I don't think there were any spelling errors anywhere. Well enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun. Wish I did but hell, I don't.   
  
Later that night, It was calm and peaceful as the moons shined in the sky, making small rays of light peak through the window. Locals around the town were sitting down to dinner and some were tucking their children into bed. Nobody was really on the street, not even your local drunkard.   
  
Vash sat at the table, propping his head up with his hand, various thoughts circulating through his mind. He knew Meryl wasn't telling the whole story and he wished she would. It was pretty much eating him up inside, making him worry more every second. It seemed that Meryl hadn't really been open to him about herself. Except when she's constantly screaming at him for doing something stupid.   
  
Milly was in the kitchen chopping vegetables to make healthy soup for Meryl to calm her nerves. She wanted to make sure that she was comfortable. Meryl was a workaholic and all Milly wanted was for her to take a break. It was always like this since they got assigned to Vash.   
  
"Mr. Vash?" Milly asked, staying focused on the vegetables. "Do you think . . . Meryl might be a little overworked?" she asked. "She's been working nonstop for two days now and I just keep thinking well . . . maybe she's afraid to sleep."  
  
Vash did not answer. He kept his hand on his chin in deep thought. "She has been acting strange if you ask me, but I don't think she's afraid to sleep." The chair began to creak as he leaned back in it, taking a deep breath and looking up at the ceiling.   
  
"I think someone might be after her . . . " he said closing his eyes. Milly dumped the veggies into the pot to boil and looked up at Vash.   
  
"After Meryl? How come? She didn't do anything bad, did she?" Milly asked, carefully placing the chopping board on the counter.   
  
Vash opened his eyes and continued staring at the ceiling. "No, she didn't," he answered, "I think they're trying to spook her. That's all. I wouldn't worry about it too much. It's probably just your average thug on the streets. Nothing more, nothing less. Something you shouldn't lose sleep over." He got up from the chair and began to stretch. He went into the kitchen, cleverly maneuvering around Milly, trying to steal a donut from the box. Milly hit his hand with the spoon, making him yelp and lick his hand.   
  
"No donuts 'til after dinner!" she snapped. "You'll spoil your appetite. Why don't you go check on Meryl to see if she needs anything?"   
  
Vash sighed, looking almost broken heartedly at the donuts and walked down the hall to Meryl's room.   
  
Meryl stood in the shower, allowing the water to run over her face and body. She closed her eyes, feeling like there wasn't a care in the world. Milly was right after all. A shower was the ticket. Meryl leaned her body against the wall of the shower, rinsing the soap that covered her trim figure. "If only I had the strength you had, Milly. Sometimes I feel so weak . . . " She smiled, closing her eyes once again and sliding down the wall of the shower to rest on the floor of the shower room. It was getting late, and she didn't think that she would have the energy to type that report tonight. Meryl pulled her knees to her chest with her hair over her eyes, closing them to falling asleep in the shower until she heard a loud knock on the bathroom door. She gasped, crawling toward the spigot and turning the shower water off.   
  
"Hey Meryl! Milly asked me to come and check on you to see if you were doing ok!" Vash blinked and put his ear to the door of the bathroom. "Meryl? Are you all right?" He knocked once more, waiting for a reply.   
  
Meryl opened the shower door and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her petite body. She grabbed her brush and began to brush her hair vigorously. "Yes! I'll be there in a minute! J-just give me a sec! ." Her heart was beating fast; hoping that Vash wouldn't open the door on her. Meryl grabbed her robe and wrapped it around herself. She set the brush down at the sink and swung open the door hitting Vash in the face.   
  
"Ack!" He yelled before falling back on the floor. Meryl jumped, surprised and mad at the same time. "Hey! What do you think you were doing by my bathroom door, you pervert!?" she screamed looking down at him holding his nose.   
  
"Oh nothing, just come to see if you were still here." He groaned holding his nose. "Arg! I think its bleeding!" he whined. Meryl sighed, quickly grabbing a rag and wetting it. She helped Vash to the bed and sat him down, then placed the cool cloth on his nose.   
  
"Here, try to be careful next time. You're such an idiot."   
  
Vash whined again, holding the towel to his nose and sighed with relief. Meryl felt a little awkward after hitting him with the door. Then again it wasn't her fault, it's not like she could see through the door or anything. She kind of felt bad for not saying sorry and jumping all over him like that. Meryl glanced over at Vash, who seemed to have a serious face like something bad had happened. He looked down at her and smiled, deciding to break the moment of silence between them.   
  
"So, do you feel better after your shower?" He asked moving the towel away to see how bad his nose was bleeding, then reapplying it.   
  
Meryl placed her arms over her midriff looking down on the floor. "Huh? Oh yea, I feel a lot better. Thanks for asking."   
  
Vash removed the towel from his nose and placed it on the night stand. "Meryl, I don't think you and Milly should follow me any longer . . . " he mumbled, standing and heading toward the door. Meryl's eyes quickly shot up at Vash, standing as well. She blocked his path and shot him a stern look.   
  
"Oh no you don't! You're not going to get out of this one! I have strict orders to make sure th-"   
  
Vash interrupted her by hugging her instantly, shifting around so that her head rested on his chest. Meryl's eyes grew wide and her face became red. Why was he holding her like this? Why did she feel like she does now? She felt warm and protected in his hold. She was so close to him she could hear his heartbeat. Meryl clutched his trenchcoat, melting into his embrace.   
  
"I don't want you or Milly to be caught in the crossfire of my reckless behavior." He held her tighter as though he was protecting her from something or someone. "I don't want you guys to be killed because of me. I want you to leave. Leave and don't look back."   
  
Meryl was almost in tears. She tightened her grip on his trenchcoat and closed her eyes.   
  
"Vash, I don't want you to worry about me. I can take care of myself. I know you didn't forget that I was 'Derringer Meryl' did you? The last thing I want you to worry about is me." Vash set his chin on her head slightly smelling the scent of her wet and matted hair. It had a strawberry and lime smell. That smell was like heaven to him. Vash pulled away from her and looked down. His green eyes met her dark blue ones in a deep trance. It felt like the few moments that they looked into each other's eyes was an eternity. Like nothing else in the world mattered but them. Vash moved his hand down to Meryl's waist, pulling her a little closer. Meryl turned a deeper red when he pressed her against him securely.   
  
Meryl grunted and broke away from his grasp a little self-conscious. "Um, Wow! I'm getting a little tired and umm I have a lot to do tomorrow." Meryl rushed around the room to make sure her clothes were laid out for tomorrow. "Can you tell Milly that I'm really sorry and I need to get some rest and that I will eat tomorrow morning?"   
  
Vash blinked a little dumbfounded from her sudden reaction. He understood how Meryl was feeling and decided to trust in her. It was true that in the past she hadn't had problems defending herself. Why did he worry about her now? Even he didn't know what was going on in that moment of hidden love and passion. Vash rubbed the back of his head and grinned "Sure, I'll make sure she knows. If you need anything I'm right next door. Goodnight Meryl!" He yelled letting out that oh so funny laugh.  
  
Vash walked to the door and closed it behind him. The young man muttered to himself while hitting his head as headed down to his room. "Nice going Vash." He growled to himself. In the living room Milly had fallen asleep on the couch after reading about five pages of her book. Vash shook his head and tiptoed into the living room so as not to wake Milly. He took a nearby blanket and covered her with it and walked out of the living room.   
  
Vash opened his room door and flicked on the light. It was a very boring room too, not to mention a tad junky. He whipped off his red trenchcoat tossing it onto a nearby chair and took a shower belting out the lyrics to a song he had heard from earlier at the saloon. After he was done, he left the bathroom drying his hair with a towel making it a little staticy. Vash tossed the towel behind him and he threw on his nightwear and sat on the bed Indian style.  
  
He did his nightly/daily three second meditation and got into the bed. Forgetting that the light was still on, he had attempted a 'clap on clap off' method and after a good five minutes he gave up. Vash shuffled over to the door and flipped the switch off. He laid in his bed for a good 10 minutes thinking of random thoughts before closing his eyes and drifting off to a semi-deep sleep.  
  
Outside, an eerie wind blew through the night. A man's figure being luminated by the fifth moon watched the small little cabin anxiously. His eyes were grim and sharp fixed on that one spot. The knife in his hands was flipped back and forth constantly as he counted in his head and looked at his watch. A suspicious grin crept across his face, beginning to stand.   
  
"I finally found you, Vash the Stampede." The man let out a small, demented chuckle that gradually turned into a cackle of pure evil. He jumped from the roof and landed on the ground with ease and cracked his neck and letting out a sigh of relief. As he walked to the cabin, an untrained observer could see multiple cuts along his arm and wrist that were rather disturbing. On his arm multiple intersecting scars read 'VASH MUST DIE.' Most of them were fresh plus dripping with blood and some were created about a week ago or less. Only one or two were scabbing over out of 20.   
  
The man was completely dressed in black and a rather long trench coat flapped in the wind. He was also wearing big boots outlined with spikes at the end of them to complete the ensemble. As he approached the cabin, the same crazed smile spread across his face. He tucked the knife into his shirt sleeve and set one foot on the porch.   
  
"Now the fun can begin." He mumbled, looking in the direction of Meryl's room.  
  
"I can get you to do anything now. I can make you suffer and make your inner soul bleed uncontrollably with fear." He moved to Meryl's window, cutting it out of its frame with the knife. The window quietly popped out with ease as he stood up, looking though the open window at Meryl who was sleeping soundly in her oversized night shirt. He jumped in through the window landing on his feet making a thump sound on the floor. Meryl shot up from her bed pulling the blankets over herself, griping it tightly.   
  
"Who's there?" she asked looking around the room. The man smirked sadistically at Meryl's fear and clueless content. He remained in the dark corner waiting for the right moment to attack. Meryl sat there trembling under the down comforter. She slipped out of bed, beginning to rake through her dresser to get a flashlight. The dark figure switched corners quickly as Meryl turned the light on, shooting the flashlight near his direction. Clumsily, she had hit the wall gasping clapping her hand over her mouth so as not to wake Vash or Milly. The frightened woman eased toward the chair where her pistols lay, arming herself for a possible assault. The lack of light in the room made he more and more nervous every second. She stopped at the window feeling the wind from an outside blow at the back of her neck sending a sudden chill through her body. Meryl bit her lip and decided to scan the room with the flashlight once more. The beam of light slid along the floor, coming to a halt as it met the boot. Her breathing became quicker as the flashlight moved up and it revealed the stranger's face. The man's eyes were a piercing amber color and his signature smile was etched across his face.   
  
"Hello, beautiful." He chuckled softly  
  
Meryl dropped the flashlight in shock and rushed toward her pistols grabbing one and pointing it in his direction. The man flew over her slamming her to the floor making her yell out and drop the gun as he lifted his foot and crushed it into pieces. She tried to scream but his gloved hand was clamped tightly over her mouth. His face became more menacing and demented as he leaned toward her ear. Meryl scrambled under him trying to wiggle out until she heard the man's voice floating into her ear.   
  
"Don't scream or struggle please. I really don't want to kill you . . . yet. Make this easier on me please and don't move."   
  
In a panic Meryl lifted her leg slamming it between the man's legs. He grunted getting off of Meryl as she crawled from under him over to the chair grabbing another derringer from her trenchcoat. She spun around and pointed it at the approaching menace.  
  
"Don't move or I'll shoot." She stated with her heart beating a mile a minute trying not to panic and keep aim. Her thumb pulled back the hammer with ease keeping it aimed on the target "Are you gonna shoot are not?" Ask the man, approaching her more.  
  
"Don't move!" She commanded with her hand shaking violently, fighting with her nerves in an attempt to keep it still. The man grew impatient starting to run towards her direction. He slammed her into the wall with the gun into his gut. She pulled the trigger firing into his stomach, gasping at the blood rushing on her hands. The derringer dropped to the floor, while her eyes shifted up to the man's face that looked as though nothing had even touched him. The bullet was stuck in his side, missing a vital part of the body.  
  
"Who----who are you?" she choked out hearing the blood drip to the floor into a small puddle beneath her barefeet. He shifted touching his stomach with his hand withdrawing blood from the wound and began lapping it up.  
  
"Jack. My name is Jack McAllen." He replied. Meryl's eyes widened added with an attempt to scream but nothing had come out. Jack reached into his pocket, pulling out a note with his blooded hand. Stained with blood, he placed the note carefully on Meryl's dresser . He swiftly turned back around at the cowering woman approaching her with no fear. She didn't want to go this way, she was a strong woman, but she did not know what to do in this kind of situation. As Jack got closer his gloved hand, he reached out towards her face. Was this it? Had she gotten weaker or just stupider. She let out a weak scream muffled by the rag over her mouth and nose. The body of the young woman fell limp falling to the floor with a thud. Jack let out a grin and lifted Meryl's body and placed it over his shoulder shuffling towards the window.  
  
"It begins, Vash The Stampede."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Review please. Thanks. ^o_o^   
  
WitchHunterRaven 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Yes I am alive, its summer and I've been busy. I had thoughts of getting rid of the story, but dont worry I wont. I've just been fighting with my creative side. This is a very short chapter, but the next one should be more eventful. Enjoy. PS I am still looking for a beta reader. If you interested, RR and say you're interested.  
  
Disclaimer: Not the one that owns Trigun.  
  
A strong musty smell filled the open room, waking Meryl up for her deepened sleep. The room was almost completely dark with the exception of a small stream of light beaming from under the door. The newly awakened woman groaned, lifting her head and attempting to move her arms and legs. She gasped looking down seeing both her bottom and top limbs were tightly bonded together in chains. Meryl struggled to get loose, searching for a weak spot in the chains. After a very brief struggle, she stopped at the sound of footsteps outside the door. Meryl whined staring at the door closely in curiosity and fear. The old wooden door slowly slid open as a rather large burly man walked in, carving what smelt like an onion. She winced at the smell of it, feeling her deep blue eyes water from the strong scent.  
  
"You're finally awake I see, it's a start." The man muttered before chucking the onion away into the trash can beside him.  
  
"Where am I?" Meryl asked slurring her words still feeling tired from the chemical. "Don't worry about it. You're fine." He replied lighting a cigarette sitting in a chair in front of her, "I like your pajamas, they really make you look daring." He noted kicking her oversized night shirt slightly. The young woman ignored his gestures trying to remember what happened. She closed her eyes tightly, flashing the events of last night through her head. She immediately looked up at the man, "You! You're the man from last night!" she yelled out leaning forward having a quick jerk back from the chains holding her arms together behind the chair.  
  
The figure slowly clapped his hands together before removing the cigarette from his mouth blowing smoke in her face, "Aw, it's so sweet that you remembered. The name is Jack" he chuckled before placing the cigarette back in his mouth. Meryl coughed at the smoke before she shifted her shoulders in the chair looking down at the chains wrapped around her legs above her knees. "Why did you kidnap me? I don't have any money!" Meryl snapped keeping her eyes on what little she saw of him. Jack sighed after taking another inhalation on his cigarette standing up walking circles around the petite girl. "You know Vash the Stampede, do you not?" he asked making his second round around the chair.  
  
"So? What if I do?" she huffed turning her head away from him, "I'm not going to tell you anything, even if it costs my life." Jack responded looking at her from behind. "You don't have to worry about doing anything. It's Vash who would have to work." He smirked standing up and picking up the chair and throwing it over Meryl, missing her by an inch. Jack turned his back to Meryl, "You're so clueless . . . hopefully, lover boy will show up tomorrow, or else it's your life Miss Meryl." After a last puff, he flicked the cigarette from his fingers, stepping on it. He walked to the door opening it as he walked out before slowly closing it back making a small cackling noise gradually getting stronger before it finally faded away when he finally left.  
  
Meryl had her head bowed to the ground listening to the sound of liquid hitting the floor, filled the small room.  
  
"Vash . . . I'm so sorry. I know I haven't been the sweetest person in the world but please . . . help me." She sobbed softly, "Because . . . I love you . . . " with that, she broke down into a soft sob before she drifted to sleep.  
  
"No!" Vash yelped, sitting up in his bed, his face drenched in cold sweat. His eyes shifted across the room to the Kuroneko clock hanging on the wall. 4:50 a.m.. It was still early, he began to debate to himself whether to sleep in or get up and keep moving. He plopped back down, focusing on the ceiling and reminiscing the nightmare he just had. The dream had consisted of the day that he had reunited with Knives. The town of July, but something about it was different. Meryl was there. A man that Knives had hired held her at gunpoint. Her voice screaming to him desperately for help with a heavy stream of tears falling down her face. Vash saw himself stand there with his gun lifted at the deranged man. His face was scrunched, with his blood red eyes piercing though his very being. Vash pulled back the hammer of his gun, and his hand was shaking violently with his finger firmly on the trigger.  
  
"I don't want to shoot you! Let her go now!" he sputtered out at the man.  
  
"Vash! Please! Vash I don't want to die!" Meryl had screamed sitting on her knees.  
  
The man laughed pulling the hammer back on the colt. The outlaw closed his tear-filled eyes, after hearing a bang and a thud to the ground.  
  
Vash's eyes shot open focusing back on the topside of the cabin, feeling warm tears run down his pale cheeks. His feeling for Meryl had gotten strong these past months. He was oblivious to them, 'til now. He remembered last night, when he had told her that he would never let anything happen to her. The clear reaction she had given him as he held her in his arms gave him doubts about her feeling toward him. Vash would never let anything happen to her, and he would gladly protect her life, even giving his own.  
  
The clock now read 5:00am as the suns light began peaking though his bedroom window. Vash finally drugs himself out of bed scratching his limped and matted hair. He began to slowly get dressed into his red trench coat and loaded his gun. The outlaw shuffled into the bathroom, and spent a few minutes getting his hair up. After that he grabbed his bag, slipped on his sunglasses and walked out the door. The light from the early sun had lit the front room debating whether or not the girls were awake. Vash slowly tiptoed down the hallway until he heard a splat on the floor. Stopping in his tracks, he lifted his foot as his eyes widened at the site of blood trailing from Meryl's bedroom. Quickly, without hesitation, Vash swung the door open to the room.  
  
It was a complete massacre. A huge puddle of blood had formed right in front of the door. A lamp that had once sat proudly on the table where Meryl typed her reports was on the floor in pieces. Some of the curtains by the window were torn and stained. On the floor sat a derringer soaked in blood, which had been shot off.  
  
Vash stared in horror at the complete destruction of the room.  
  
"Wha. What happened??!" he asked himself still scanning the totaled bedroom. He took a step in walking over the blood with his heartbeat quickened its pace watching disturbing images in his head. He checked the bathroom and the closet to see if Meryl or her body was in there. Nothing. Vash frantically continued his search 'til, a bloodstained note caught his eye. He shifted over at the dresser to the envelope reading, 'Vash the Stampede' in pure blood. His hand shook as he reached for the settled letter on the dresser. His eyes narrowed grasping the note, and tearing open the wrapper. Vash slowly unfolded the letter and began to read the writing that was written very carefully in cursive:  
  
Hello there. My name is Jack. It's nice to finally meet you, Vash the Stampede. Well, actually through this letter I suppose. I've been watching for a long time now Mr. Stampede. About six months now I believe it has been. During those seconds, minutes, hours, and days I've been having trouble finding your weakness, until now of course. I want you to know; unless you come to the place I have specified for our long awaited meeting, I will destroy her. She's a pretty girl, I would hate for me to give her an early death because of your reckless behavior which put me though Hell. More pain than writing this letter has brought me as you can see is inscribed in my own heart fluid. I will see you in the town of, Vondreek. Great wishes, Jack  
  
Vash gripped the letter hard; his eyes grew wide as a flashback of Monov the Gale killing everyone in sight in the town that night . . . the day he met Legato.  
  
"No . . . " He grunted while crumpling the note in his hands and dropping it to the ground. "If this is what you wish . . . so be it." The blond man walked toward the door stepping in the puddle of blood closing the door behind him quietly. He pushed his sunglasses up and grabbed his bag heading out to the living room. He looked around the corner narrowing his eyes to see if Milly was awake. It was still a little dark because of the curtains that had been drawn back last night. Vash leaned his back against the wall, craning his neck around the wall spotting Milly, snoring on the couch with a magazine over her face. It was a clear path for him to walk out without waking her. He had no time to explain it to her nor did he know how at the moment oblivious of how much time he had before it's too late. Vash snuck his way to the door turning the knob slowly, walking out closing it softly behind him letting out a sigh of relief.  
  
The town was very active that morning, it was early on a work day as housewives shopped for their families as the children roamed and played freely through the streets. This town was one of the few that breathed in the air of peace and tranquility. Vash adjusted the bag on his back, and walked to a merchant's stand that had been selling Thomas'.  
  
"Excuse me sir, can you spare a minute?" He asked cheerfully looking around at the row of Thomas' in an old wooden like stable pecking at the hay. The rather skinny, droopy man turned to Vash with an annoyed look, he had a really ragged mustache and a patch over his right eye. The grungy man spat to the side looking back over to the Thomas' continuing to throw hay at their claws "Yea, what do you want? This best be about a sale"  
  
"I was wondering if you could tell me what's the quickest way to Vondreek, it's an emergency and I need to get there right away." The gunman asked looking over the man's shoulder in an attempt to get his attention. The grungy man turned around spitting into the rusty pot once again. "Grrr, I may be a money loving man but I don't lie, the quickest way is by sandsteemer but it won't be here in three days. I recommend the bus, over there." The man pointed toward the blue bus that was ready to pull off. Vash looked over to the bus hearing the bus driver yell out the last call for passengers   
  
"Thank you sir, and I really appreciate it!" He turned from the elder man, running toward the bus waving his hands in the air, "Hey wait mister! I need to get on the bus! Heeeeyyy!"  
  
The bus driver looked out the door at Vash running at the bus. "Hurry up! We have to get to Little Jersey and I'm not going to be late!"  
  
The outlaw stopped in front of the bus catching his breath looking back up, "Hey do you think you could drop me off at Vondreek?" The man looked at him with a confusing looked, "Look there's nothing there but waste land. It was destroyed by Vash the Stampede months ago. What's the point of me stopping and wasting my time at a place where there's nothing but corpses?" Vash suddenly got a serious face remembering his first encounter with Monev the Gale and the mass count of lives that he had taken. He looked up at the man once again handing him $$600. "Sorry but I really need to get there and this is the fastest way. I'll give you 600 more when you get me there, deal?"  
  
The baffled driver removed his cap smoothing his hand over his baled head, "Ahh, ok, but only because I need the money. Hop on." Vash laughed shaking the man's hand quickly, "Thank you sir! I promise I won't cause too much trouble." As Vash took his seat, the bus took off toward the desert. It was rarely populated due to money problems and very little interest in travel.   
  
About two hours passed, as the suns began to slowly set at the dry, dusty horizon. Vash had been asleep before waking up to a big bump in the road. It was amazing how he could, after worrying about Meryl constantly. He knew that one of these days this would happen but he didn't think it would be this easy. He began questioning himself and how the man had found out his location and about Meryl. The outlaw sighed slouching in his seat staring out the window. "Don't worry Meryl . . . I'm coming." He whispered before drifting off back to sleep.  
  
RR please. I know it was boring but I needed to set the stage. 


	4. Chapter 4

THE BLOOD ORCHARD CHAPTER 4 

Disclamer: Dont Own Trigun blah blah blah blah blah blah Nighthow

**Authors Note: Stupid Beta readers. Thinking that my fanfic is some kind of billboard. Well neways, hey guys. I AM SOOOOOO SORRY for not updating. I just had a bad writers block and stuff and then I got bored with it and though no one really read it due to lack of reviews so reviews really count people. So please review, it inspires me and it just might make me update sooner so ya. This is a short chapter but has enough plop pushing. PS I'm older than the beta reader sooo ya. She's just stupid.**

**Beta's Note: I'm not completely dead yet, folks. I, Ice Cubes Junkie, have beta read this fic. It has been read and edited for your reading enjoyment. If you have any questions, comments, or flames, please direct them at the beta. I can take it, but the author is too young. It's not her fault!**

**Please read my Pirates of the Caribbean Jack/You fics at ! ICJ**

----------------

The light of the first sun beamed in through a small crack in the old building. A young woman groaned, closing her eyes tightly and wincing at the light. Meryl woke up in a most uncomfortable bed that had thin, moth-eaten sheets. She sat up, groaning and holding her side. She felt like something punched her quite violently. She carefully lifted up her shirt and touched a small red spot. "Where did this come from? Come to think of it, where the hell am I?" she asked. Judging by the early sunlight, she decided that she must have been asleep for at least five hours. Meryl looked over across the room to the tall steel door. She got out of bed and walk towards it. She grabbed the door knob and tried to turn it. It was locked. No, not locked, welded so that it wouldn't turn. Above the door knob was a small sliding window that you can look out of. Meryl sighed as she discovered that the slide could only be opened from the outside. Her eyes narrowed with realization that Jack had locked her in there and was making sure she wasn't getting out. "Damn him...what does he want with Vash?" she pondered, leaning against the door. Suddenly, she could hear footsteps outside. The petite girl scambled up from the door and backed away, sitting on the bed. The footsteps began to get louder. Outside the door, she could hear a few chains being unlocked and the small window was being drawn back. The dark eyes of a man looked though them, staring at her. She growled, fighting her fear so as not to show it to the enemy.

"So are you enjoying your stay, young Meryl?" Jack asked, leaning agaisnt the door. From the sound of it, it was like he was preparing dinner.

"Hardly." she answered, crossing her arms and not taking her eyes off the small window.

Jack laughed, continuing to make brunch for Meryl. "Are you going to eat this? I don't wanna waste my time if you're not going to eat. Oh, and you don't have to worry about poison. I have no desire to kill you...yet."

"I'll eat it, but something tells me it's going to taste like shit." Meryl was obviously hiding her fear or was being extremly brave. Jack shook his head, finally pouring some water for her to drink. There was a loud banging sound on the door when the bottom of the door opened towards Meryl. A silver tray slid in with a small sandwich and a cantine of water. "Bon Appetite." The gruff man laughed, closing the window and the bottom of the door. Meryl sat there on the bed, listening to the footsteps fade away.The raven haired girl sighed, running her fingers through her hair. She didn't want to eat the food, but she was getting extremly hungry. The food looked safe, and he did say he wasn't going to kill her...yet. She sighed, sitting on the floor and began to pick at the sandwiches. But the only thing that she could truely concentrate on was Vash. Was he going to save her? "He's not going to come...why would he come after me? At least he can move about destroying everything without me bitching about it and stuff." Meryl pushed the empty tray away, taking the cantine and drinking some of the water. It was warm, but she was still water nonetheless. "But Vash is such a nice and caring man...he thinks of others before himself...and I believe in him..I love him. Oh Vash." She pulled her knees to her chest, swinging the cantine on her arm and began to hum the song Vash loved so much.

---

The bumpy and rough ride of the bus finally came to a stop, awaking the blond outlaw. Vash let out a big yawn before looking around to see why they stopped. As he looked around he noticed that the bus was empty, besides the driver. The bus driver turned around lowering his sunglasses, "Hey pal, Vondreek, this your stop now get lost. This ain't no hotel for broke travelers"  
Vash laughed nervously a little embarassed that he let himself sleep that long. He grabbed his bag making his way to the front of the bus. "Thank you sir, I really appreciate this. I don't know how I would have gotten here so soon." Vash bowed to the man before stepping off the bus, watching it veer off back towards the desert. Vash stood there with the wind blowing thorugh his trenchcoat, taking out his sunglassses and placing them over his dark green eyes. The town that used to be the everloving active town of Vondreek was now a dead desolate grave.

He held his head, reliving the battle and recalling the men, women and children's lifeless bodies lying there battered, bruised and dead. He walked through the town, staring at the piece of paper. It had a map drawn on the back, but spattered blood covered most of it's contents.Step by step, he wandered through the dusty town until he approached a house that was undamaged. He walked up to the door, placing his hand on the smooth wooden frame. The building was fairly large, reminding one of a large saloon or hotel. He pushed the door open slowly and took a step forward into the house. Small bugs obviously called it home, showing it really was in poor keep. Vash turned his head side to side, staring around the house. "Hello? Is anyone here?" he asked loudly. He countinued down the narrow hallway, looking into open doors. Straight ahead he could see a staircase. After blinking a few times, he began to walk up. Seemingly small thumps of Vash's boots ecohed through the hall.

The lights began to flicker on and off, making a constant clicking noise. As he continued down the hall, a faint pounding could be heard. A hammer is what it sounded like, a very busy hammer at that. Vash wandered towards the cracked door, a few beams of light shooting from the sides of the door. Slowly, the outlaw placed his hand on the door, pushing it open seeing a man toil away on a knife. Looking around, he saw different types of metal. Some were horseshoes, others were wheels for a child's toy or a wagon. The man stopped, looking behind him. Noticing Vash for the first time, the man's expression quickly changed to an intense glare. His stance made the him temporarily freeze. The smirk that spread across the blacksmith's face was nothing short of terrifying. He put his hammer down, picking up a towel wiping away the sweat on his chest and face.

"So...you actually showed up."

"Why not? I am all for love and peace."

"When one's life is threatened, they flee as fast as they can from the danger. Those kind of men are called cowards. I hate cowards."

"Then I'm your man."

Jack smiled and shook his head stepping into the light. "I've never seen you in person before. Well, not close up, at least."

"Where is she?" Vash asked, removing his sunglasses. Jack threw the towel in a small little bin and sat down at a desk. "She's fine. I'm not gonna kill her. That is, I won't if you do exactly as I say. Come take, a seat and I'll explain."

Vash promptly sat in the chair in front of the desk. He had a serious look on his face, cautious and stiff. Any wrong move might just set a guy like Jack off, so he noted to be on his best behavior. "I'm going to send you on a mission. It's not going to easy and it's not going to be short. Now I'll give you about 5 days to do it. If you're not back by the sunrise of the 6th day, I'll kill your little sweetheart."

Vash growled, clenching his fists. "No! You can't do that!" Jack laughed, placing his hands on the desk. "Oh I think I can. I wouldn't try to sneak in and save her either. I'll slit her throat the minute the cameras see you in here without I was seeking. So...do we have a deal?"

Vash was trapped. He couldn't think of anything but saving Meryl's life. His fist began to shake from anger and uncertainty, keeping his eyes on the ground and sighed. His fist released and he looked up at the man.

"Alright, I'll do it....so what is it?"

Jack smiled, leaning back in his chair. He took out a picture from the upper drawer and put it on the desk and he slid it across so Vash could see.

"I want you to find this man and bring him here. I have some unfinished business with him that he refuses to acknowledge." Vash picked up the picture and stared at it. The man in it didn't look too bright nor attractive. In the picture, the man was sitting at the bar smoking and drinking. He had long, dark and dirty hair that fell across his back. Vash stuffed the picture in his pocket and stood up, positioning his sunglasses back over his eyes.

"Alright, I'll find your man. But you have to swear not to harm Meryl." Jack laughed, leaning forward and holding his hand out. Vash glared, a little suspicous. He swallowed his doubt and shook it with a firm grip. "You got yourself a deal." Jack laughed again, releasing his hand. Vash turned from Jack, walking towards the door. "Remember, Wonder Boy, if you're not back in 5 days, Meryl belongs to me." Vash balled his fist and closed the door behind him, painfully trekking outside as Jack's manic laughter echoed through the building.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!! CHAPTER 5 WILL BE COMING SOON.


End file.
